Prohibido equivocarse
by sarahxsoul
Summary: El equipo de Análisis de Conducta se encuentra con un nuevo caso. En Seattle, se han encontrado 5 cadáveres de adolescentes. Las cosas se complican y Emily decide contar lo que siente antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hotch descubrirá muchas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes utilizados no son míos. Pertenecen a la CBS.

La respiración se le había cortado. Tuvo que concentrarse para poder volver a inundar sus pulmones del cargado oxígeno de su despacho. Lentamente colgó el auricular y salió de la habitación como si fuera su propia vida la que estuviera en juego. Pudo ver como sus compañeros la seguían con la mirada mientras ella corría por la sala, subía las escaleras y se precipitaba contra la puerta que rezaba el nombre de su superior, 'Aaron Hotchner'.

'Dime JJ' dijo Hotch adivinando quien era el visitante.

'Tenemos un caso' comunicó ella mientras su jefe la miraba por fin con preocupación 'se trata de cinco casos de asesinato en Seattle. Todo niñas adolescentes'

Hotchner cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió levemente. 'Prepara al equipo'

JJ asintió y salió del despacho con el mismo ímpetu con el que entró en él. Aaron Hotchner pudo oír sus pasos trotar por el vestíbulo y detenerse varias veces, seguramente para darle las carpetas a sus compañeros. El jefe de unidad se levantó de su silla, cogió su carpeta y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias.

El frío cuero de las butacas no le hizo mejorar su sensación de vacío, de tristeza permanente.

'Infórmanos JJ' pidió Hotchner una vez todo el equipo hubo tomado asiento alrededor de la mesa. Su subordinada asintió y encendió la pantalla con el mando a distancia.

'Seattle, Washington. Cinco cuerpos de niñas entre 15 y 17 años desenterrados en 2 días. La policía empezó a cavar después de que unos jóvenes dieran el aviso. El escenario donde están enterradas es el Carl Anderson Park, al nordeste de la ciudad.'

'Cómo fueron asesinadas?' preguntó Morgan con cara de consternación.

'Según el forense parecen haber sido torturadas durante días, alimentadas por vía intravenosa para que no desfallecieran' su compañera le contestó.

'Signos de violación?' saltó Prentiss.

'No' contesto rotundamente JJ.

'Estaban envueltas en plástico, o sin ninguna protección?' Rossi no soportaba ese tipo de casos, porque por mucho que lo intentaba, nunca era capaz de entender al sujeto.

'Si, esto es curioso' dijo JJ mientras accionaba otro botón del mando para cambiar a otra diapositiva. 'Vestidas con vestidos blancos, peinadas y arregladas pese a tener los cuerpos prácticamente destrozados.' Una de las fotos mostraba a una niña de no más de 13 años, con una diadema de flores y un vestido por encima de las rodillas de color blanco, aunque manchado de tierra y fango. Las manos a ambos lados del torso y la cara, pese a tener el cuerpo muy desfigurado, estaba intacta, con los ojos cerrados y expresión de paz y tranquilidad.

'Es horrible' fue lo único que Prentiss pudo musitar ante tal dantesco espectáculo. La mirada fija en esas fotografías aunque deseaba apartarla de ellas. Estaba segura que ese seria uno de esos casos en los que compartimentar no le seria tan sencillo.

'Está probado que el 85% de los casos de asesinato a niñas son hechos por varones blancos de entre 35 y 40 años.' la voz juvenil de Reid despertó a todos sus compañeros que se habían quedado bloqueados al ver tales imágenes.

'Entonces es un varón. Que le podría mover a querer asesinar adolescentes?' Prentiss apartó aliviada la vista de la pantalla.

'No debe haber tenido hijos, seguramente sea por algún recuerdo de infancia. Alguien cercano a él, una hermana, una prima…' Todos compartieron la opinión de Hotchner asintiendo. 'Además la posición en la que se encuentran, con la ropa prácticamente impoluta puede significar o arrepentimiento o que está recreando una fantasía.' complementó Morgan.

'Parecen trajes de pureza' anotó JJ. 'Como un traje de comunión'

'Es posible, puede significar que el sujeto se encuentra en un ámbito religioso o que su infancia fue dictada con patrones religiosos'

'Está bien, seguiremos hablando en el avión. 15 minutos.' cortó Hotch mientras se incorporaba y salía de la habitación.

Sus subordinados le siguieron, apresurándose a sus mesas para recoger las maletas que debían tener siempre preparadas.

20 minutos más tarde ya sobrevolaban Quantico dirección a Washington. El vuelo era largo, de aproximadamente ocho horas. JJ se estaba haciendo un té para ella y para Emily mientras conversaba con Rossi.

'Alguna vez habías visto una victimilogía similar? Siempre nos encontramos a niños o a mujeres, nunca adolescentes.'

'Una vez, un hombre asesinaba a todos los chicos que se parecían a él cuando era joven.' le contestó con la mirada perdida. ' Estos casos no suelen tener un motivo, ni siquiera uno que se pueda entender ni lo más mínimo. Normalmente no tienen lógica, pero estos aún menos.'

'Porque lo hacía?' preguntó JJ curiosa a la vez que se calentaba las manos con la taza caliente.

'Tenía un mal concepto de si mismo, poca autoestima. Malos tratos. Nada justificable'

Al otro lado del avión, Reid leía a Proust y Morgan escuchaba música. Emily sin embargo no paraba de revisar una y otra vez las fotografías que le habían dado con el dossier. Hotch se le acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Sabía que ella no tardaría en decirle qué era lo que la atormentaba, sin necesidad de que él empezase la conversación.

'La mayoría se parecen a mí cuando era joven. Quiero decir, cuando no llevaba el look gótico' Hotch la miró sin entender. ' Si te fijas, todas son morenas y tienen el peinado similar, seguramente él las escoja de esta manera a propósito. Algo en ellas le recuerdan a alguien.' le aclaró la agente colocándole las fotografías en orden encima de la mesa.

'Tienes razón, parecen compartir rasgos físicos. Además del pinado, también la complexión y la estatura.'

'Quienquiera que le hiciera algo y se pareciera a estas chicas, tuvo que ser malo.' soltó Emily, claramente perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

'O él creyó que así era.' interrumpió Reid, quien al parecer había levantado la vista de libro.'Seguramente sea un narcisista. Él cree que todo gira a su alrededor, así que cualquier cosa, que para una persona normal podría ser incorrecto o simplemente malo, para él es diez veces peor. Lo exagera todo que tiene que ver con su persona. Eso explicaría la brutalidad de las heridas infligidas en los cuerpos, como si se estuviera desahogando, con rabia y sin control.'

'Pero sin embargo son hechas para producir dolor pero sin matarlas.' apuntó Hotch. ' Se limita a herirlas, sin matarlas, pero lo hace de manera dura y brutal. No tiene sentido'

'No, no lo tiene' aceptó Reid acariciando el borde de la hoja que había finalizado de leer.

8 horas y 15 más tarde aterrizaban en Seattle. La ciudad les dio la bienvenida con una incansable lluvia fina. Hotch repartió las tareas: Rossi y Morgan irían a la escena del crimen, JJ y Emily a hablar con los padres y él mismo y Reid a la oficina de policía.

El camino en coche hasta la oficina de policía se le hizo demasiado corto. Reid observaba las gotas golpear contra la ventanilla y se preguntó si el hecho de que lloviera 360 días al año en Seattle había sido un factor para el asesino.

'Agente Hotchner!' dijo una voz desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. Un hombre negro de unos 50 años, cara de buena persona y con una amplia sonrisa se les acercó.' Y tu debes ser el Dr. Reid, soy Omar Henry.'

'Encantado' contestó Hotch, quien parecía ansioso por empezar. 'Si no le importa me interesaría ir por faena, parece un caso delicado.'

'Ningún problema, es más, mucho mejor. La primera desaparición se denunció hace tan solo dos semanas. En 14 días, 5 desapariciones, y hace dos días que encontramos los 5 cuerpos.'

'Eso significa que trabaja rápido, seguramente no haya asesinado a una víctima que ya ha raptado a la siguiente' opinó Reid.

'Debe tener un sitio para esconderlas, donde no se oigan los gritos' corroboró Hotchner ' lo más seguro es que sea un sitio apartado.'

'Pero si es un sitio apartado por que dejar los cadáveres en un sitio tan concurrido como el parque Carl Anderson? Si viviera a las afueras, porque volver y dejarlas aquí?' inquirió el detective Henry.

'Quiere que las encontremos, se ríe de nosotros, posiblemente no encuentre su misión acabada hasta que los cuerpos son descubiertos' contestó el joven Doctor y prosiguió ' A misión me refiero a su fantasía. Es obvio que o rememora una situación pasada, o le añade un final que le habría gustado dar en su momento'


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El parque Carl Andersonestaba totalmente flanqueado por policías. El caso había provocado mucho revuelo, y mucha gente se había congregado en el parque para mostrar sus descontento con lo sucedido. Morgan y Rossi se hicieron paso entre la multitud y pasaron las cintas policiales.

'Agente Morgan y agente Rossi del FBI' anunció Derek al uno de los policías.

'Hola, yo soy Jason Wright, acompáñenme' el agente se hizo paso entre los árboles hasta llevarlos a una zona un poco más apartada. Tras unos arbustos el césped había dejado paso a tierra húmeda, haciendo varias fosas donde seguramente habían reposado los cadáveres. ' Aquí estaban las cinco niñas, Abbey, Ellie, Jessica, Olive, Eve y Molly'

Morgan se agachó a contemplar bien los agujeros mientras Rossi levantaba la cabeza intentando ver algo significativo en el paisaje. 'Morgan, en los alrededores solo hay casas.' le informó David mientras su compañero seguía buscando algún indicio de alguna cosa en el suelo.' Pues malas noticias por aquí también, nada significativo'

'Señores Smithsons, se lo difícil que debe ser esto para ustedes, pero necesitamos que piensen, que intenten recordar, cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar a dar con el asesino' JJ y Emily estaban sentadas en la sala de estar de los padres de una de las niñas, Jessica.

'Como qué?' preguntó la madre mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

'Alguien que mostrase especial interés por su hija, en case, o en la iglesia o en el centro comercial. SI le ha hablado de algún chico…' La pareja miró a las agentes intentando recordar algún detalle pero negaron con la cabeza.

'Está bien, si recuerdan algún detalle por favor, llámenos' les agradeció JJ algo desanimada.

'Espero que tengamos más suerte con los siguientes' dijo Emily colocándose la chaqueta. Su compañera asintió, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

'Como pueden ver las heridas del cuerpo fueron infligidas por una única arma: algún tipo de listón de madera.' el forense al mando le señaló los moratones con el dedo. 'Además estos pinchazos demuestran que fueron alimentadas por intravenosa. Tenían el estómago vacío pero no estaban desnutridas. Tampoco hemos encontrado ningún tipo de fármaco en el organismo'.

'No logro entender del todo bien a este sujeto, porqué pegaría con un listón de madera, algo tan rudo y luego las mantendría alimentadas de una forma tan poco convencional.' Reid observaba el cuerpo de la niña muy cerca, analizando las marcas. 'Espera, espera.' dijo de golpe señalando uno de los morados. 'Tiene una lupa?'

El forense le acercó el objeto. 'No era un listón de madera, sino una regla!' exclamó Reid pasándole la lupa a su superior que lo miraba incrédulo. 'Tiene marcas, como de los milímetro y los centímetros. Parece que las medidas estaban pintadas en el listón, pero al aplicar tanta presión se quedan marcadas igualmente.'

'Bien hecho, Reid' le felicitó Hotchner.

El muchacho sonrió contento y siguió a su jefe fuera de la morgue.

El sonido de un móvil resonó en el silencioso pasillo, obligándole a buscar en su bolsillo el aparato. Tras compartir unas pocas palabras con alguien colgó y volvió a colocarse el teléfono en el oído.

'Morgan, habéis encontrado algo? …..Ok….. Será mejor que descansemos por hoy, nos encontramos en el vestíbulo del hotel….vale, adiós'

'Que sucede?' preguntó Reid con una infantil curiosidad.

'Morgan no tiene nada. Sin embargo, García ha investigado el único factor en común que tenían las niñas, según ha dicho JJ. Todas acudían a clases de refuerzo de matemáticas, aunque eran en diferentes colegios'

'Podría ser un profesor suplente? Interino. Eso también explicaría lo de la regla' murmuró Reid para sí mismo.

'Reid, aquí. Qué murmuras?' Hotch le riñó algo molesto.

'Si es un profesor suplente interino, iría de colegio en colegio haciendo suplencias. Podría recoger información de las niñas. Y podría ser que el hecho de que las pegue con la regla también tenga algo que ver. Pero porqué un método tan anticuado?'

'Quizás es lo que el hacían a él cuando se equivocaba en un ejercicio? meditó Hotchner mientras le hacía una señal al chico para que le acompañara.

'Es posible' respondió Reid. 'Tenemos que decirle a Garcia que investigue profesores suplentes de matemáticas, sobretodo, en la ciudad.'

'Mañana, Reid.' le cortó su amigo. 'Hemos hecho un vuelo de 8 horas para llegar a la ciudad a las 2. Ya son casi las 8. Mañana continuamos.'

Cuando llegaron al hotel los demás les esperaban alrededor de una mesa de café, acomodados en butacas. Hotchner les puso al corriente de lo descubierto y se despidió de ellos, aconsejándoles que durmieran. Emily le siguió, mientras los demás se quedaban compartiendo impresiones.

Aaron le sujetó la puerta del ascensor mientras ella daba un par de largos pasos para no hacerle esperar. 'Gracias' celebró colocándose al lado de su superior mientras se miraba los zapatos.

Para variar, él no dijo ni una palabra en todo el ascenso hasta su piso. Una vez en la planta él salió del ascensor con un fugaz 'Buenas noches'.

A Prentiss apenas le dio tiempo a contestar que él ya galopaba pasillo abajo. 'Hotch!' reclamó Emily sujetando la puerta del ascensor. Cuando éste se giró confuso ella solo sonrió y dijo: 'Buenas noches'.

Aaron vio la sonrisa de ella desvanecerse justo antes de cerrarse la puerta del todo.

La mañana siguiente ya se encontraban todos en el vestíbulo de la policía, preparados para dar un perfil.

'Es un hombre blanco de entre 35 y 40 años ' empezó Derek Morgan.

'Tiene conocimientos de medicina básica, puesto que alimentaba a sus víctimas por vía intravenosa.' continuó Emily.

'No las violaba, lo que significa que no es un sádico sexual. Es además muy inteligente y narcisista. Muy ordenado, sino tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, ya que sus víctimas fueron enterradas con total cuidado. No dejó en la escena del crimen ningún tipo de resto de ADN.' añadió Reid mientras señalaba las fotografías de la escena del crimen.

'Creemos que tiene que estar relacionado con el mundo del magisterio, profesor de suplencia, seguramente interino puesto que sabía que todas las niñas, pese a ir a diferentes escuelas, hacían refuerzo de matemáticas.' Rossi dio un paso al frente. 'Es por ello también que debe utilizar ese arma de tortura, una regla de madera de aproximadamente metro y medio. Algún condicionante reciente le debe haber hecho empezar a matar. La muerte de un familiar, la pérdida del amor, alguna situación de estrés personal….' finalizó.

'Busquen gente que tenga estas características y avísennos. Gracias.' Aaron sacó el teléfono del bolsillo que le estaba vibrando y tras comprobar que era Garcia quien llamaba reclamó a sus subordinados.

'Estas en conferencia, García' le avisó Hotchner tras colocar el móvil sobre la mesa.

'Si mi capitán, oh my capitán!' rezó García desde su despacho en Quantico. 'Debo informarles de que no he encontrado a nadie que cumpla con el perfil que me habéis dado. No hay ningún tipo de profesor suplente que acuda a todos los colegios del que han desaparecido estas niñas.'

'Y si, sus credenciales son falsas?' preguntó Prentiss 'podría hacerse pasar por profesor, tanteando como está cada colegio.'

'También podría ser que fueran dos profesores distintos. Que tenga dos nombres para dos zonas de colegio y así elimina su rastro.' opinó Rossi.

'Me centraré en ello. Cuidaos queridos amigos!' - Bip!.

'Hotch!' gritó JJ mientras se acercaba al grupo. 'Otra niña desaparecida, en el Northwest School. Ana Connor de 16 años. Ha desaparecido de camino a casa.'

'JJ, hay que dar una rueda de prensa pidiendo cualquier información que nos puedan dar sobre la niña desaparecida. Junto con un perfil del sudes.'JJ asintió y se alejó. 'Los demás, hemos de cerrar el círculo, se nos acaba el tiempo.'

'Así que por favor, si ven a Ana Connor o si conocen a alguien que coincida con el perfil que hemos dado, avisen a la policía.' JJ se alejó del micrófono, y seguidamente en la escena apareció un hombre de mediana edad, visiblemente abatido. 'Cerdo desgraciado, devuélveme a mi hija, me oyes? O te juro que te mataré!'

En seguida unos policías lo apartaron del micrófono.

'El padre de Ana.' aclaró Emily con tristeza.

'Espero que el sudes no reaccione agresivamente a esto.' suspiró Rossi cerrando la trigésimo tercera carpeta que revisaba.

'JJ y Emily, volved a las casas de los padres. Dividíos el trabajo. Los demás seguid trabajando en lo que estáis haciendo' ordenó Hotchner.

De camino a casa del señor Connor, Emily tarareaba una canción que sonaba por la radio, en una de esas emisoras alternativas. Le gustaba la música, pero a ella en lugar de hacerle desconectar, le hacia pensar aún más. Hacia ya un tiempo atrás que tenía que enfundarse día tras día esa sonrisa encantadora que tanto le mejoraba el aspecto, pero que era tan poco sincera.

Llegó a su destino y bajó del coche dispuesta a encontrar alguna pista nueva que les ayudase a encontrar al sudes. Haría lo que hiciera falta para traerle algo nuevo. Para deshacer un poco esa arruga en su entrecejo que poco a poco se volvía más profunda. Por darle algo de paz.

Se acercó a al puerta principal y golpeó su puño contra la madera de roble. Al ver que nadie acudía a abrir gritó para hacerse oír pero todo siguió igual. Algo malhumorada sujetó el pomo de la puerta y se percató de que estaba abierta. Desenfundó su arma y se metió con decisión en la casa. La sala estaba despejada, así que con un rápido movimiento se metió en la cocina. Allí en el suelo se encontraba el señor Connor con una herida en el costado. Estaba consciente. Emily se acercó a él para socorrerle cuando alguien le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza por detrás. Se le nubló la vista y todo se volvió negro.

'Hotch, nada nuevo' informó JJ con cansancio al llegar a la oficina de policía.

'Sabes algo de Prentiss?' preguntó Hotchner sin dejar de revisar carpetas.

'Mm no, no la he visto desde que hemos salido de aquí hace ya unas horas.' la mujer miró con preocupación a sus compañeros.

'Algo va mal.' sentenció Aaron mientras desenfundaba el móvil. En ese preciso instante entró en la habitación el detective Henry. 'Chicos! Han hecho una llamada de emergencia desde la casa del señor Connor.'

Todos sintieron que algo dentro de ellos se desencajaba, pero en el interior de uno de ellos, algo resonó mucho más fuerte.

Al llegar a la casa todos salieron del coche corriendo. En ese instante salían de la casa los paramédicos con una camilla. En ella estaba el señor Connor con una mascarilla.

'Señor Connor, mi nombre es Aaron Hotchner, del FBI. Necesito que me diga que ha pasado.' se apresuró a decir el agente tras abordar la camilla.

'Vino a mi casa, con un arma…..Al poco llegó una agente y cuando intentó salvarme…' apenas podía respirar. El disparo le había perforado un pulmón.

'Donde esta mi agente, señor Connor?' el tono de voz de Hotch empezó a sonar alarmista.

'Se la ha llevado' susurró el hombre. En su cara se reflejaba el miedo y la tristeza.

Hotchner saltó de la ambulancia y se dirigió a sus agentes.

'Tiene a Prentiss.' comunicó apretando la mandíbula. Reid abrió los ojos como platos y JJ se pasó la mano por el pelo con desesperación. 'Que hacemos? ' preguntó totalmente asustada.

'Tenemos que buscar.' contestó Hotch.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

'Eric Phedernand' afirmó García aguantando los sollozos. 'Lo he encontrado señor, era lo que vosotros decíais. Me ha costado encontrarlo porque….'

'García, al asunto' le pidió su superior sin paciencia.

'Sí, perdón. 415 Summit Avenue, Seattle.'

'Eso no es en las afueras' informó el detective Henry. 'Está cerca de aquí'

Emily abrió los ojos con dificultad. Un dolor agudo en la parte posterior del cráneo la mantenía mareada. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba dentro de una jaula de hierro, debajo suyo habían mantas. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba otra jaula, y en ella dormía una chica. La única luz que había era la que provenía de las lámparas que delicadamente colgaban del techo.

'Psst! oye, estás bien?' susurró Emily apoyada en los barrotes de hierro.

La chica sollozó y gimió intentando incorporarse. Al fin se sujetó a los barrotes de su jaula y miro a la agente con pánico. 'Nos va a matar' susurró apenas sin voz, seguramente de haber gritado.

'No no, nos van a venir a buscar. Soy Emily, agente del FBI. Todo irá bien.' Prentiss no estaba del todo segura de lo que le decía, pero tenía esperanza y confianza en sus compañeros.

'No, no va a ir bien.' masculló la chica 'Soy Ana Connor, como está mi padre?'

'Está….buscándote' Prentiss se había olvidado del señor Connor. Esperaba que hubiera sobrevivido.

'De verdad?' sonrió la chica con tristeza. 'Siempre tan cabezota….' Apoyó la frente en los barrotes y cerró los ojos.

'Todo irá bien' repitió Emily, pero esta vez para sí misma.

'Nada!' gritó Morgan tras revisar la última habitación de la casa en Summit Avenue. Aparentemente parecía una casa normal, de dos plantas, con jardín.

'Hotch, ven a ver esto!' avisó Rossi desde el otro lado del pasillo. Todos los compañeros acudieron a su encuentro. En la habitación había una cama de matrimonio en medio. Estaba todo a oscuras, apenas entraba luz. EN una de las esquinas había una mesa, y encima de ella había una larga fila de botes de medicamentos. Junto a la cama una bombona de oxígeno.

'Estará enfermo?' preguntó Morgan mientras revisaba los botes de pastillas.

'No es él' negó David rebuscando en el armario,' aquí hay ropa de mujer, puede que sea de su madre o de su hermana. Aunque yo voto por la madre puesto que esta ropa parece de mujer mayor.'

'Parecen medicamentos para un paciente con cáncer, seguramente de cuello' anunció Hotchner.

Derek sacó el móvil y llamó a Penélope.

'Princesa, necesito que me busques algo…. sí lo sé, hemos estado muy ocupados….Venga, un poco de magia para mí, necesito que busques a la madre de Phedernand, tenía cáncer de cuello seguramente. Propiedades a su nombre o a al de su padre….gracias preciosa!' colgó y se dirigió a su superior. 'García ya está buscando, luego nos llama.'

Hotchner asintió y junto con sus hombre salió de la casa.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que le faltaba el aire. No soportaba quedarse esperando para poder dar el siguiente paso.

'Estás bien?' le preguntó David Rossi al verlo tan pálido y angustiado.

'Sí, solo un poco mareado' contestó rápidamente Aaron sujetándose la frente.

'Notas que te falta el aire?' inquirió su amigo mirándolo fijamente.

'Como lo sabes?' se sorprendió Hotch.

'Es normal que estés angustiado, es tu agente. Pero, amigo mío, hay algo más, y eso debes averiguarlo tú sólo.'

Hotchner contempló como su amigo se alejaba sin entender nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de plantearse las cosas que no eran estrictamente necesarias, las cosas que podían esperar para más adelante.

Una luz iluminó las escaleras. Una puerta se había abierto en lo alto de ellas y deslumbraba a la chica que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Empezó a sollozar, y Emily se incorporó todo lo que los barrotes le permitieron.

'Hijo de perra!' chilló con todas sus fuerzas, reclamando su atención. 'Ni se te ocurra pensar que saldrás libre de esto! Mírame!'

Un hombre alto de complexión delgada se giró para mirarla en cuanto llegó al pie de la escalera. Tenía los huesos de la cara muy marcados y el pelo castaño oscuro. Hizo el intento de acercarse a la jaula donde estaba Emily pero se lo pensó mejor y se dirigió a la de Ana.

'Noooooo! Maldito bastardo! Será mejor que me mates a mi primero!' sus propios gritos le molestaban a los oídos.

'No, quiero que la oigas gritar, agente Emily Prentiss, y que si logras salir de aquí con vida, siempre, siempre te acuerdes de mí.' una fina sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del hombre mientras habría la jaula y arrastraba a la chica fuera. Luego se la colocó encima del hombro y empezó su ascenso de vuelta al piso de arriba. Emily gritó, pero aún y sus gritos pudo oír como Ana sollozaba aterrorizada.

Los siguientes 40 minutos solo se oían los gritos de Ana, más y más fuerte, hasta que de golpe cesaron. Luego, un silencio penetrante inundó la habitación y el piso de arriba. Luego se oyeron pasos y como algo era arrastrado por el suelo. Emily mantuvo la mirada fija en el movimiento de una de las lámparas que se balanceaba. Una lágrima se le precipitó mejilla abajo, totalmente en silencio.

'Señor, sí. Su madre era Martha Phedernand, casada con Arthur Phedernand. Murió hará un mes de cáncer de cuello. Tiene una casa en el 15208 de Avenue West, en Edmonds.'

'Gracias García' felicitó Hotch a su agente y hizo una señal a Rossi y a Morgan. ' 15208 de Avenue West, en Edmonds!'

Todos subieron a sus vehículos y salieron en dirección a Edmonds, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, pero sobretodo con esperanza. Era lo único que les quedaba.

La luz proveniente del piso de arriba volvió a iluminar la jaula de Ana, aunque ya no estaba ella para taparse la cara. Emily se incorporó y se agarró a las barras de hierro con todas sus fuerzas. La iba a costar sacarla de ahí.

Phedernand apareció por la escalera con una pistola eléctrica.

'Oh venga, eres un cobarde!' chilló Prentiss.

El sujeto se limitó a sonreír y tras acercarse lo suficiente, le disparó.

Rato después Emily recobró el sentido. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y su dolor de cabeza prevalecía, pero sin duda lo más doloroso era la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. Estaba en ropa interior y en su cuello, muñecas, cadera y tobillos habían unas correas de cuero que la sujetaban y le impedían revolverse.

'Eres todo un hombre!' le susurró ella mientras él buscaba algo por encima de la mesa.

'Sí, por eso te he preparado una sorpresa.' dijo al fin girándose y enseñándole a su prisionera su móvil.

'Que piensas hacer?' preguntó Emily sin entender nada.

Pherdenand dejó apretada la tecla numero 1 'A ver a quien tienes en llamada rápida….'

'Prentiss?' Hotchner contestó al teléfono. Se oía ruido de fondo, seguramente porque había puesto el manos libres. 'Prentiss!'

'Tranquilo, Emily está aquí' susurró el sudes poniendo él también el manos libres.

'Ho…Hotch?' sollozó Emily por primera vez desde que la habían capturado.

'No me lo puedo creer!' rió Phedernand, 'al fin una lágrima agente Prentiss, este hombre debe de ser muy importante para ti'

'Que coño quieres!' gritó Hotchner perdiendo la paciencia, en su voz, un tizne de amargura.

'Os doy la oportunidad de despediros' rió levantando un cuchillo 'para este truco final he pensado en algo un poco más rápido'

'Todo va a ir bien Emily, me escuchas? Todo va a ir bien' dijo Aaron visiblemente afectado.

La agente Prentiss solo podía sollozar, sintiendo que perdía algo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ese sentimiento, de querer vivir por algo le llevó a sí mismo a no querer irse del mundo sin haber dado algo a alguien.

'Hotch …' masculló ella al fin 'tengo que decirte algo…'

'Me lo dirás luego Emily…' le interrumpió su superior 'cuando nos veamos…'

'Ts… Hotch, Hotch, se que estáis de camino, así que esto es cuestión de tiempo….' susurró el asesino mientras miraba con ansias a la mujer.

'Aaron…Soy cabezota, tengo miedo a abrirme a los demás, fría, impenetrable….pero quiero que sepas…'

'Emily, no…' le interrumpió su jefe.

'Déjame acabar, me va a matar de todas formas…solo quiero que lo sepas, vale?' sollozó ella mientras las lágrimas le caían hacia las sienes. ' habría hecho cualquier cosa por hacerte volver a sonreír. Cualquier cosa…' respiró profundamente y tragó saliva. 'He estado durante mucho tiempo centrada en mi trabajo. Olvidando cualquier sentimiento que pudiera surgir… pero hace ya un tiempo que cada vez me costaba más y más. Aunque no me preocupaba por que se que tu no ves lo que no quieres ver…' rió levemente y continuó. ' Siento dejarte esto, se que es egoísta por mi parte dejarte este recuerdo de mí, pero no quería…..en fin, morir, sin que supieras lo que sentía por ti. Es curioso, e irónico que ahora daría cualquier cosa por ver una última vez tu ceño siempre fruncido. Esa arruga tan profunda que yo me concentraba en hacer desaparecer. Ahora la echo de menos…te echo de menos.'

'Emily…' susurró Hotchner con desesperación. Miró a su compañero, Rossi, que lo miraba con tristeza y le asintió levemente. 'No se que decir…'

Aaron sintió al otro lado del teléfono un suspiro y unos sollozos.

'Está bien, no tienes que decir nada….' rió Emily ' solo era una confesión, no una declaración.'

'Que tierno', se mofó Phedernand mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuchillo. ' A mi siempre me han gustado los finales tristes. Soy un amante del drama. En fin, la conversación se ha acabado, señores.'

'No! Emily, espera… una última cosa….' suplicó Aaron con decisión. 'Emily, cierra los ojos'

Prentiss sin entender miró a su agresor y se oyó una ráfaga de viento y un susurro. De la frente de Erick Phedernand empezó a brotar sangre, que salía de un pequeño orificio. Se le cayó el cuchillo a un lado y el se desplomó sobre Emily.

Seguidamente se oyeron gritos y gente que entraba en la casa. Aaron Hotchner entró en la habitación blandiendo su arma, pero al ver el cadáver la enfundó. Apartó al cadáver de un empujón y empezó a desatar las correas de su agente que sollozaba levemente. En cuanto la hubo desatado y ésta se hubo incorporado la abrazó con fuerza. Hundiendo su mano en su negro pelo y apretándola contra su pecho.

Al separarse del abrazo le pasó una manta por los hombros y la sacó de la casa. Al llegar fuera la entregó a los paramédicos que la empezaron a revisar.

'Sigues con mareos?' le preguntó sarcásticamente David, mientras le miraba sonriente.

'No te cansas de tener razón?' le contestó su amigo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

'Nunca me cansaré' rió y palmeó a su amigo en la espalda. 'Venga vamos, la veremos en el hospital.'

'Está bien, García, solo ha sufrido unas contusiones….sí lo se, lo peor es lo psicológico, pero hasta que no la veamos no sabremos como está….vale, luego te llamo.' Reid cerró el móvil y se reunió con sus amigos

'Ya pueden entrar, le hemos hecho unas placas para ver como tenía la contusión de la cabeza pero todo está correcto.' anunció una enfermera.

'Gracias' contestaron todos a la vez y la siguieron hacia la habitación de Emily.

JJ fue la primera en abrazarla, con lágrimas en los ojos. 'Seguro que estás bien?' susurró al oído a su amiga.

'Ahora sí' contestó Prentiss con una sonrisa.

Todos hablaron con ella mientras Hotchner esperaba en una esquina de la habitación contemplando la escena.

'Bueno, dejémosla descansar' dijo al fin Rossi, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo. 'Nos vemos mañana Emily, descansa.'

'Gracias' contestó ella con una cansada sonrisa.

Aaron se quedó en la habitación y detrás del último de sus amigos cerró la puerta y tomó asiento al lado de la cama.

'Estás mejor?' preguntó con suavidad.

'Sí..' contestó ella y se apresuró a añadir, ' oye, lo que te he dicho antes…'

'No importa' le cortó Hotch mirándola fijamente. 'Estabas en una situación de estrés emocional, lo entiendo'

'Ya…..lo siento' Aaron se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

'Tengo un deja vu, solo que esta vez hemos cambiado los papeles' dijo él, mirando a su alrededor.

'Es cierto' rió ella.

'Fuiste la primera en estar conmigo, cuando lo de Foyet. Quien decidió acompañarme a casa, venir a verme…La primera en darse cuenta que tenía mal los tímpanos, después de lo de Nueva York…la primera….' dijo él mirando a través de la ventana.

Emily no dijo nada, solo lo contempló hasta que él se percató de ello y le devolvió la mirada.

'No me había dado cuenta de nada de eso hasta que tu lo has dicho, es cierto. No suelo ver las cosas más obvias. Seguramente nunca te di las gracias en condiciones, sino que te respondí por compromiso y para que me dejaras sólo.'

'Vaya, que sincero!' se echó a reír Emily ante tal confesión.

'No, es cierto. Seguro que yo te gano en frío, en cabezota y en impenetrable.' se sinceró Hotch, aflojándose la corbata con una mano. ' Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme preguntado el porqué de esas acciones, pero sobretodo el porqué de que yo inconscientemente me sentara siempre a tu lado. De que tus misiones siempre fueran conmigo porqué así te lo ordenaba… tampoco presté atención a mis propios sentimientos.'

Hotch deslizó una de sus manos hasta la de ella y la sujetó con fuerza. Emily lo miró con intensidad y aguantó la respiración por unos segundos.

'Espero que no hagas esto en una respuesta emocional ante el hecho de perderme. Puede que simplemente creas algo que en realidad no es, porque tu cerebro ha segregado demasiada dopamina...' empezó a parlotear Emily, visiblemente alterada.

Hotchner cerró los ojos y sonrió por fin, relajado. Emily calló al instante, sorprendida ante esa sonrisa.

'Bien, creo que te estoy alterando y lo que necesitas es descansar.' concluyó él soltándole la mano y levantándose de la cama. Emily se incorporó alterada. 'Oye, no, no, puedo estar callada' se defendió casi suplicando.

Hotch la miró divertido. 'No, en serio, debes descansar. Nos vemos mañana' Y salió de la habitación tras ponerse la chaqueta.

Emily se dejó caer sobre la cama, recuperando su posición anterior y colocando la mano sobre la frente cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. De golpe la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció Aaron en ella, con estrépito. Emily se asustó y volvió a incorporarse completamente perdida.

'Hotch? Que sucede?'

Hotchner se acercó a la cama ' No te puedo asegurar que esté enamorado de ti. Pero si que sé que siento algo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y me gusta.' farfulló Hotchner.

'Qué? No estoy entendiendo nada.' se quejó Prentiss levantando una de sus cejas en señal de confusión.

'Joder, Emily' se quejó Hotch y sujetándole el cuello con una mano y con la otra la cintura la besó, con la caballerosidad que tanto le caracteriza. Emily tardó en reaccionar, levantando sus brazos hasta alcanzar con sus manos la cara de él. Estuvieron así unos segundos, saboreando sus alientos. Al fin se separaron, desconcertados.

'Lo siento' fue Hotch el primero en decir algo tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

'Estás de broma?' le contestó Emily ante la sorpresa de él. En la cara una amplia sonrisa y los mofletes colorados. Hotch le devolvió la sonrisa.

'Ahora sí, descansa, nos vemos mañana' se despidió Aaron. Se colocó bien la chaqueta y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.


End file.
